justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
U Can’t Touch This
(DLC) |artist = (Groove Century) |year = 1990 |nogm = 3 |dg = Male (♂) |mode = Solo |pc = Rose (JD) Crimson (JD3/JDGH/JDWii) Blue (Remake) |audio = |perf = Jérémy Paquet||image = JD= |-|Wii= |-|JD3= |-|JDGH/BO= |-|Remake= |difficulty = 2 (Medium) 1 (Easy) (Wii) |effort = 3 (Exhausting) 1 (Calm) (Wii)|pictos = 71 (JD) 83 (Post-''JD'') |nowc = CantTouchThis |gc = Red |dlc = November 23, 2011 (JD3) |dura= 3:27 |kcal= 23}} "U Can't Touch This" by'' MC Hammer'' is featured on , (as a DLC), , , , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a man with short red hair. He wears a red and blue suit and red glasses, which is similar the one that MC Hammer wore in his music video for the song. He has red hair and a red bracelet on his wrist. In the remake, he looks brighter and his hair and glasses are now pink. UCantTouch coach 1@x.png|Original Canttouchthis coach 1 big.png|Remake Background The routine takes place in what seems to be a brick alley. On the wall, there is white-colored graffiti that is just scribbles on a wall. On'' Just Dance Wii, the graffiti has been changed to purple and red lights have been added to the floor. On Just Dance 3'' and Just Dance: Greatest Hits/''Best Of'', the graffiti has been changed so that it now says 'JUST DANCE'. There are also lights and spinning records that appear throughout the song. In Just Dance Now, the background is simplified and the graffiti is now just random drawings (more similar to the original version). Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves for this song from Just Dance 3 onward, all of which are the same. All: Make a stop sign with your right hand in front of you and your left hand by your hips during the line "Stop! Hammer time". The third Gold Move is the final move for the entire routine. UCTT Gold Move.png|All Gold Moves UCTT GM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups U Can't Touch This ''appears in the following Mashups: * ''#thatPOWER *''Good Feeling'' *''Jailhouse Rock'' *''Lights'' (Pink Hair) *''Love Boat'' *''Maneater'' *''Moskau'' *''What Makes You Beautiful'' Captions U Can't Touch This ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: *Cocktail *Elbow Switch *Hammer Time (sometimes appears as Jump and Feel) *Happy Hour *Hitch Home *Hype Stop *Lean (renamed to Backstroke) *Pull Hype *Seatbelt Trivia * The song in its entirety clocks in at a total of four minutes and seventeen seconds. It has been shortened for the game. ** It's cut off right after when "Stop! Hammer time" is sung a third time. * Part of his pictograms in Party Master Modes and Mashups are blue. ** In ''Just Dance Now, all of the pictograms are blue. * Along with Hot Stuff ''and ''TiK ToK, this song was temporarily removed from Just Dance Now on March 26, 2015. However, they returned later that day. * In the'' Just Dance Now'' menu, the song was mistakenly placed between Can't Take My Eyes Off You and Cercavo Amore, probably because its code name in the files is CantTouchThis. This has later been fixed. * Since the v1.3.4 of Just Dance Now, some cheering sounds can be heard both at the start and the end of the song. Gallery Tex1_256x256_f26f40e6c669ac97_14.png|''U Can't Touch This'' Canttouch.jpg|''U Can't Touch This'' (JDWii) Youcanttouchthissqa.png|''U Can't Touch This'' (JD3/GH/BO) Canttouchthis .jpg|''U Can't Touch This'' (Remake) HammerMenu.png|''U Can't Touch This'' In the Just Dance Menu canttouchthis_cover@2x.jpg|Just Dance Now Cover 397.png|Avatar on Just Dance Unlimited/''Now'' GOLDEN Ucanttouchthis.png|Golden Avatar DIAMOND Ucanttouchthis.png|Diamond Avatar canttouchthis_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms coach_jd1_Mc-Hammer---U-cant-touch-this.png|Coach extraction Videos MC Hammer - U Can't Touch This Just Dance - U Can't Touch This Just Dance 3 Groove Century U Cant Touch This Just Dance Wii "U Can't Touch This" Just Dance Greatest Hits (Wii) U Can't Touch This, MC Hammer (Solo) 5* U Can't Touch This - Groove Century Just Dance Now-0 "U Can't Touch This" - Just Dance Unlimited - Classic Routine - 5* Stars References Site Navigation ru:U Can't Touch This Category:Songs Category:1990s Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Medium Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs in Just Dance: Best Of Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Jérémy Paquet Category:Covered Category:Downgrade Category:Shortened Songs Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs in Trailers